The present invention relates in general to an expansion joint and flashing construction and is concerned more particularly with an improved expandable covering that provides an excellent seal between spaced structural members even as expansion occurs between these structural members. Various types of expansion joint constructions are shown in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,976. One of the most troublesome problems appears to be in adequately sealing the expandable cover to the building structue.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved expansion joint covering for positively sealing between two structural members that expand relative to each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion joint and flashing construction that is relatively easy to manufacture and can be constructed inexpensively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an expansion joint cover that seals quite permanently providing an expansion joint having a long useable life. The cover can be bonded directly to the roof with common asphalt or pitch.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an expansion joint cover that comprises a dual-purpose member functioning as both an expansion bellows and a nailing strip.